Kivat-bat the 3rd
is a character in Kamen Rider Kiva serving as the Kivat partner and transformation device of the protagonist, Wataru Kurenai. Character History to be added Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kivat-bat the 3rd appears as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. A.R. World .]] The Kivat-bat the 3rd from the World of Kiva is the third generation of the Kivat-bat Family. He formed a partnership with Wataru to give him the power of Kiva, attaching to the Kivat Belt to allow his human partner to transform and use other abilities through the Fuestles. Personality Kivat is a solid character with a dry wit, sometimes having a bitter attitude. Deep down though, Kivat is kind, friendly and caring. This is shown as he cares deeply about his partner Wataru, forming a partnership with him since infancy and giving tips during battle against others. He likes Megumi Aso because she reminds him of masterpieces, particularly the man's works of long-necked women. He often gets annoyed by things such as the Taro's constant interruptions during the openings of Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka or the certain actions of Tatsulot. Despite being annoyed at Tatsulot, Kivat seems to actually see him as a friend whom he often chats or bickers with. Powers and Abilities As a Kivat, he possesses Demon Imperial Powers like the which he can infuse into others by biting with his which summons the Kivat Belt where he is then placed upon for the transformation into Kiva. He is also able to blow on Fuestles to summon items or other things like Castle Doran. His eye color changes depending on what form Kiva is in. While seemingly unable to add nearly as much Demonic Power as his father can (although this is probably because of the Katena Chains that are used due to Wataru's half Fangire nature rather than Kivat himself), Kivat-bat the 3rd can borrow the strength of others to add more power onto Wataru to the point where he may even surpass Dark Kiva. Aside from being Kiva's power source, Kivat possesses a secret technique called with his Lucifer Gold adorned which can cut through opponents. Anatomy Kivat-bat the 3rd is composed of the following parts: * - A green stone on his forehead. It is a family jewel that has been passed down across generations of Kivat-bats. According to Kivat-bat the 3rd, it is a memento of his grandfather. * - The eyes. While it is usually red, it will change color when under the influence of surrounding forces (for example, it will turn green in Kiva's Bassha Form). The eyes actually have poor eyesight, and Kivat usually perceives his surrounding by using his ears. * - The teeth. When Kiva is bitten, demonic power enters the body via the Active Fangs, enabling transformation. In addition, it can chew a weapon to infuse it with power, allowing Kiva to deal deathblows. * - The jaws. It is extremely strong, and has a "chin power" on 1 ton. The taste of sense is extremely developed, turning Kivat into some sort of gourmet. As a result, Kivat is an expert in gastronomy, even though he has not yet eaten multiple types of food. * - The golden mask pn the face, it is a family heirloom passed down across generations of Kivat-bats. It is cast of , a magical metal that boasts enough strength to repel magnum bullets. * - The ears. It emits supersonic waves, allowing Kivat to perceive his surroundings, as well as communicate with Kiva from a long distance. It can obtain information from 50km away. * - The feet. It has a grip strength of 500 kg. The Kivat Claws are used to perch on the Kivat Belt's Power Roost. * - The wings. When fully deployed, they allow Kivat to fly up to 70km/hr. They are decorated with Lucifer Gold. * - The metal claws on the tips of the Kivat Wings. They are made of the same that Kiva's armor is composed of, and are extremely sharp, making them ideal piercing weapons when swooping at opponents. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kivat-bat the 3rd is voiced by . Appearance Kivat is a yellow and black Kivat with large red eyes. He is distinguished amongst others of his race possessing two family heirlooms, the green on his forehead and the on his face. His wings are ornated with Lucifer Gold. Notes *In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Kivat, along with Bassha and Dogga, does not exist in the story, as Kiva is Wataru's Fangire form here. Category:Kivat-Bat Family Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Heroes Category:Kivats Category:Kiva Characters